Black Guitar
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Naruto, si Penjahat Berekor Sembilan, menemukan sebuah gitar hitam yang membawanya pada masa depan. "Masa lalu menentukan nasib masa depanmu. Berubahlah!" #RandomChallenge.


**Konohagakure, Juli, 1997.**

Ia berlari begitu cepat. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat bercucuran keluar dari kulit _tan_ nya. Seragam sekolahnya menjadi sangat berantakan.

Di belakangnya terdapat beberapa lelaki berbadan besar dengan pakaian serba hitam, bergaya _punk_ , mengejarnya. Salah satu dari mereka menggenggam pemukul _baseball_. Mereka terus meneriaki nama anak itu.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ dengan warna rambut kuning itu mempercepat larinya. Ia juga mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebuah kantong berwarna cokelat. Kantung berisi uang dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Ia terus berlari di tengah-tengah sempitnya jalan kecil yang diapit gedung berbangunan tinggi. Para lelaki berbadan besar itu juga terus mengerjarnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan larinya, mendapati sebuah tembok besar menghalangi jalannya.

Ia tersudut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur, _baka_!" seru salah satu dari lelaki berbadan besar itu.

Ia memandangi mereka dengan kesal. Mata birunya menatap mereka satu per satu dengan tajam. Ia menyembunyikan kantung cokelat itu di dalam tas ranselnya.

Nafasnya memburu. Ia kelelahan.

Seorang dengan sebatang rokok di mulutnya berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Sepertinya, ia adalah ketua dari para lelaki berbadan besar. Ia agak menunduk, menjajarnya kepalanya dengan pemuda itu. Ia mengambil rokok yang ada di mulutnya dan menghembuskan asap rokok itu didepan pemuda berkulit _tan_.

"Kau hanya anak kecil. Kau tidak pantas menandingi kami!" serunya dengan kasar.

Lalu, sang Ketua mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu. Seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Berikan karung itu, atau kau akan kuhabisi." ucapnya dengan nada mengancam.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu hanya tertawa. Mereka dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Sang Ketua mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia mendorong pemuda itu dengan kasar hingga terjatuh.

Pemuda itu menatap sang Ketua dengan tajam. "Kau tidak tau siapa aku?" tanyanya disusul dengan cengiran licik.

"Siapa kau?"

Dan pemuda itu kembali tertawa.

Sang Ketua benar-benar tidak sabar lagi. "Hajar dia!" dan Ketua memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mengahajarnya.

"Hiyaaaa!"

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu langsung bangun. Ia menangkis dan menghindari setiap serangan yang di berikan oleh para lelaki bebadan besar itu. Sesekali berhasil menghajar mereka.

Walau badannya tidak sebesar mereka, ia dengan licahnya dapat mengalahkan mereka.

Dan mereka semua pun terkapar. Pemuda itu telah berhasil mengalahkan para lelaki berbadan besar.

Ia mengambil pemukul _baseball_ yang tergeletak. Ia mendekati sang Ketua yang terduduk lemas. Ia tertawa senang.

Sang Ketua benar-benar ketakutan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang lebih kecil dari anak buahnya ternyata sangat kuat. Ia tidak pernah menemukan musuh yang hebat seperti pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri di depan sang Ketua dengan jarak sepuluh centimeter.

Sang Ketua mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Menatap pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang masih tertawa.

"Si-siapa k-kau?" tanyanya terbata.

Pemuda itu menghentikan tawanya. Ia memberika cengiran liciknya. Ia juga membuat _gesture_ seperti ingin memukul kepala sang Ketua dengan pemukul _baseball_ yang ia pegang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau aku?"

Sang Ketua mengangguk.

Cengirannya pun hilang digantikan oleh raut muka kesal. Matanya menatap tajam tepat pada bola mata sang Ketua. Ia mulai melancarkan pukulannya.

"NAMAKU UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

 _Bug!_

"PENJAHAT KUAT BEREKOR SEMBILAN!"

 _Bug!_

"DAN AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!"

 _Bug!_

"INGAT ITU!"

 _Bletak!_

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu, Naruto, mengakhiri pukulannya dengan melempar pemukul _baseball_ itu pada kepala sang Ketua. Membuat sang Ketua tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tergesa-gesa. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka yang terkapar.

Baru beberapa meter ia melangkah, Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat sebuah gitar akustik berwarna hitam yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Gitar itu terlihat bersinar, padahal warnanya hitam.

Naruto tertarik. Ia mendekati gitar hitam itu. Menyentuh tubuh gitar itu, sesekali memetikan senarnya sembarang.

Mata birunya menangkap sesuatu yang ada di gitar tersebut. Sebuah ukiran agak besar yang terdapat di bagian bawah gitar. Ukiran itu adalah tulisan ' _Future_ '.

Naruto menyentuh ukiran itu. Jari telunjuknya mengikuti tulisan dari ukiran tersebut.

Ia terpesona dengan gitar hitam itu.

Naruto hendak ingin membawa gitar itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia meletakan gitar itu dan mengembalikannya pada posisi semula. Dan ia pun melanjtkan langkahnya.

Meninggalkan gitar hitam yang lebih bersinar lagi, setelah ia pergi.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Black Guitar**_ _by Hwang Energy_

 _Live Like You were Dying by Tim McGraw_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _#8 mendapatkan [Dark – Supernatural atau Tragedy – Karakter utama cowok yang memiliki masa lalu atau masa depan yang suram]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Masa lalu menentukan nasib masa depanmu. Berubahlah!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _#RandomChallenge by Qunny Victoria_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Kau berkelahi lagi?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh wali kelasnya. Penampilannya berantakan. Terlihat memar di wajahnya akibat perkelahiannya pada beberapa preman berbadan besar tadi.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto tertawa singkat. Lalu, tawanya digantikan oleh wajah datarnya. Ia mengangkat bahu.

Wali kelasnya hanya menggeleng pasrah. Lalu, ia menunjukan hasil belajar Naruto selama berada di kelas sepuluh.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau tidak naik kelas."

Naruto menatap datar pada buku rapor yang ada di depannya. Tertulis di sana bahwa ia tidak naik kelas. Hampir semua nilai mata pelajaran yang ia dapat di bawah rata-rata nilai.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau dinyatakan tidak naik kelas," ucap seorang guru laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang diikat keatas, Umino Iruka, mengurut dahinya.

"Aku punya kabar buruk untukmu," ucap Iruka.

Naruto langsung mengambil buku rapornya. Menutup buku itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Detik berikutnya, ia berdiri dan hendak ingin pergi.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Aku akan pindah sekolah. Aku sudah tau kabar buruk yang akan kau katakan," ucap Naruto, membuat Iruka terkejut.

Iruka pun kembali mengurut dahinya, lebih keras. Ia tidak percaya menjadi wali kelas Naruto selama tiga tahun. Ia terlihat sangat tidak peduli dengan berita buruknya.

Naruto pun melangkah keluar dari kelasnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan bagaimana pandangan murid-murid saat melihat penampilannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Ingin segera pergi dari sekolahnya.

Namun, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis berambut indigo saat dirinya berada di _lobby_ sekolah.

 _Bruk._

Kertas-kertas yang di bawa gadis itu terjatuh.

" _Su-sumimasen_ ," ucap gadis itu dengan malu-malu. Lalu ia mengambil kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan.

Tadinya, Naruto ingin langsung pergi saja. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia membantu gadis itu mengambil kertasnya.

' _Hyuuga Hinata_ ,' tanpa sengaja Naruto membaca salah satu kertas yang diambil. Dalam kertas itu tertulis bahwa gadis itu menjadi calon peserta didik baru di sekolahnya.

Entah kenapa, Naruto malah membaca semua kertas yang dia kumpulkan. Terdapat banyak _fotocopy_ sertifikat juara. Gadis itu pernah mengikuti lomba biola, piano, gitar, menyanyi, dan banyak lagi. Tertulis disitu bahwa ia mendapat juara satu atau pun dua.

"Menakjubkan," tanpa sadar kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Gadis itu telah mengambil semua kertasnya. Ia mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Ia tersenyum malu.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," ucapnya memberika senyuman manisnya pada Naruto.

Naruto pun memberikan kertas yang ia kumpulkan pada gadis itu. Mereka berdua berdiri bersama.

"Seharusnya kau tidak bersekolah disini," bisik Naruto, membuat gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, tanda bingung.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Naruto mendekati gadis itu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis itu.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba sekolah musik saja?" bisik Naruto di dekat telinga gadis itu. Detik berikutnya, ia berjalan pergi. Membiarkan gadis itu termenung sejenak.

 **= Black Guitar =**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Hari sudah menjadi gelap juga. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini.

Ia berjalan agak lemas. Gang gelap yang agak sempit itu disinari oleh beberapa lampu. Ia baru saja berpesta, merayakan kegagalannya dalam sekolah. Ia menggunakan uang hasil curiannya tadi sebelum ke sekolah.

Disekitarnya sangat sepi. Ya, karena ini benar-benar malam. Naruto merasa kelelahan.

' _Berendam air panas akan sangat menenangkan,'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Rumah kecil Naruto sudah terlihat. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai.

Ketika Naruto sampai, ia mebelalakan mata birunya. Ia mendapati sebuah gitar hitam yang tadi pagi ia lihat berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

Naruto terlihat sangat bingung. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya. Ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa benda itu secara ajaib ada di depan rumahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya heran. Ia mengambil gitar hitam yang menghalanginya masuk. Ia memandang gitar itu dengan seksama.

Beberapa menit setelah memandangi, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membawa gitar itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia tidak ambil pusing untuk memikirkan bagaimana gitar ini datang. Justru, ia senang dapat memiliki gitar sekeren ini.

Setelah masuk dan mengunci pintu rumah, Naruto meletakan tas sekolah dan gitar hitamnya di atas sofa biru yang ada di ruang tamu. Kemudian, ia mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah lama di kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian tidur, Naruto kembali menuju ruang tamu. Ia duduk di sofa birunya.

Naruto mengambil tas sekolahnya. Membukanya, lalu mengambil rapornya. Dengan wajah datar, ia membuka rapornya.

Lembar tiap lembar, ia memperhatikan nilainya selama tiga tahun. Walaupun nilainya jelek dan tidak naik kelas, ia tetap memperhatikan nilainya.

"Seni musik memang jiwaku," ucapnya lirih. Ia memandangi nilai seni musik di rapor terakhirnya. Nilainya sangat bagus di bandingkan mata pelajaran lainnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan perkataannya pada gadis yang ia temui di _lobby_ sekolah. Gadis manis dengan segudang prestasi musik. Naruto merasa agak iri padanya.

' _Kenapa tidak mencoba sekolah musik saja?'_

Kata-kata itu berbisik di pikiran Naruto.

Ya, dari dulu ia memang sangat menginginkan sekolah musik. Mimpinya adalah menjadi seorang musisi. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berhenti menggapai mimpinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Karena musik mengingatkannya pada kesedihan.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kesedihan di masa lalu. Tanpa sengaja, mata birunya menangkap gitar hitam yang ada di sampingnya.

Dengan ragu, Naruto mengambil gitar hitam barunya itu. "Sudah lama sekali tidak memainkanmu," ucap Naruto, berbicara pada gitar hitam. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil memetik senar-senar gitar itu.

Bunyinya tidak sesuai. Naruto pun memperbaiki bunyi setiap nada pada senar. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia masih ingat cara membenarkan nada. Setelah itu, ia membunyikan berbagai kunci gitar.

"Coba kulihat, apakah aku masih ingat bermain denganmu?" ucapnya lagi lalu tertawa.

Lalu, Naruto pun mulai memetik gitar hitam itu. Bermain dengan sangat bagus. Suara gitarnya sangat lembut. Ia mulai bernyanyi. Petikannya sangat pas dengan nyanyiannya.

" _I went skydiving. I went Rocky Mountain climbing. I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fumanchu_ ," Naruto menyanyikan lagu dari **Tim McGraw** berjudul **Live Like You were Dying**. Ia menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sangat tulus.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Menghayati nyanyian dan permainan gitarnya.

" _And I loved deeper, and I spoke sweeter, and I gave forgiveness, I'd been denying_." Ia benar-benar menghayati nyanyiannya.

Naruto lanjut bernyanyi. Permainan gitarnya masih berlanjut. Hingga ia membuka matanya perlahan dan...

...matanya membelalak hebat!

Ia terkejut setengah mati.

Naruto melempar gitar hitam itu kesembarang arah. Sekarang ia benar-benar ketakutan.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia memang masih berada di ruang tamunya. Namun ada yang berbeda. Ada seorang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya sedang berdiri menatap bingung pada Naruto.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya takut. Lelaki itu memiliki mata, kulit, dan rambut yang sama dengan Naruto. Mereka benar-benar mirip.

"Si-siapa kau?" itulah yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto setelah lama berdiam.

Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Siapa aku? Seharusya itu yang aku tanyakan padamu."

Naruto terkejut. Bahkan suara mereka sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

Naruto tetap diam. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab atau pun bergerak sedikit pun. Matanya fokus memperhatikan lelaki yang ada di depannya dengan serius.

Ia seperti melihat bayangannya sendiri.

Benar-benar mirip.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau," Lelaki itu mulai emosi. Dengan kasar, ia memegang bahu Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak tau siapa aku. Akan kuberitahu,"

Kedua iris biru Naruto membelalak.

"NAMAKU UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"PENJAHAT KUAT BEREKOR SEMBILAN!"

"ING–"

"–ingat itu,"

Lelaki itu diam. Ia melepas kedua tangannya dari bahu Naruto. Ia terkejut karena Naruto dapat mengetahui apa yang akan ia katakan.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia tak kalah terkejutnya. Setelah mendengar apa yang lelaki itu ucapkan. Ia menduga sesuatu. Tapi ia belum percaya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruang tamu itu. Entah kenapa, matanya melihat kalender yang tertempel. Ia membelalakan matanya lagi, melihat tahun kalender yang bukan di tahunnya.

Tahun 2015.

Dugaannya benar, bahwa lelaki yang ada di depannya adalah...

...dirinya saat dewasa.

"Namaku juga Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Naruto pelan, namun matanya masih menatap mata lelaki itu.

"Ka-kau," Lelaki itu tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ia baru sadar kalau Naruto sangat mirip dengannya saat muda.

Naruto tersenyum canggung. Ia merasa ini aneh, tapi ini sangat nyata.

Naruto pun mengulurkan tangannya pada lelaki itu, yang hanya di balas oleh tatapan aneh.

"Halo, diriku di masa depan."

 **= Black Guitar =**

"Jadi, gitar ini yang membawamu ke masa depan?" tanya Naruto dewasa sambil menunjuk gitar hitam yang terpampang di depan mereka berdua.

"Ya," jawab Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau masih ingat kan bagaimana kau menemukan gitar itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah menemukan gitar itu."

Naruto menatap sosoknya di masa depan dengan bingung. "Apa? Kau tidak pernah menemukan gitar ini?"

Naruto dewasa mengangguk pelan. "Ya, benar. Selama ini yang kulakukan hanya mencuri. Untuk apa aku membuang waktuku hanya demi gitar ini?" jawabnya dengan mantap.

Naruto mengacak rambut kuningnya. "Bagaimana bisa?! Aku kan dirimu di masa lalu. Masa kau tidak merasa pernah menemukan gitar ini?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak pernah menemukan gitar itu!"

Naruto menghela napas. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa gitar hitam itu datang padanya sedangkan dirinya di masa depan _–yang pasti sudah melewati masanya–_ tidak pernah menemukan gitar itu.

"Bagaimana caranya kau dapat menemukan gitar itu?" tanya Naruto dewasa sambil menunjuk gitar hitam. "Aku tidak percaya kau membuang waktumu untuk mencurinya."

"Aku tidak mencurinya!"

"Lalu?"

Naruto mendecak kesal. "Kau masih ingat saat kau menghajar para lelaki berbadan besar? Aku menemukan gitar itu, namun aku mengabaikannya."

Naruto dewasa menggaruk pipinya. "Aku ingat. Tapi aku tidak melihat ada gitar. Aku langsung pergi sekolah untuk mengambil rapor."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sebelum kesekolah, aku melihat gitar itu. Ketika pulang ke rumah, tiba-tiba gitar itu ada di depan pintu. Kuakui, aku memang sedikit tertarik. Jadi aku membawanya masuk," jelas Naruto dengan serius.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, suasana diantara mereka menjadi sunyi. Mereka terdiam dalam lamunan sendiri.

Naruto dewasa mengambil gitar hitam itu. Ia kembali duduk di samping Naruto. Ia pun memetik senar gitar itu dengan asal.

"Sudah lama sekali," ucapnya lembut, terus memetik senar itu dengan asal namun tercipta melodi yang indah.

"Biar kutebak. Selama ini kau tidak pernah memainkan gitar, eh?" tanya Naruto menatap dirinya di masa depan.

Naruto dewasa mengangguk. "Semenjak kejadian _kau tahu itu_ kan? Aku tidak pernah menyentuh ini lagi," jawabnya tetap memainkan gitar.

Naruto menunduk. "Karena dengan bermain gitar, kau seperti melakukan dosa itu lagi kan?" tanyanya hampir berbisik.

Naruto dewasa menghentikan petikannya. Walaupun kecil, ia masih dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sosoknya di masa lalu. Ia memandang Naruto dengan pilu.

"Hei," sahut Naruto dewasa, membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Dirimu di masa ini sudah berumur tigapuluh lima tahun. Sudah banyak hal yang aku lewati," ucapnya lalu memberikan gitar hitam itu pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah banyak berbuat kejahatan dan aku selalu berhasil," ucapnya lagi dengan bangga. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Namun aku menyesal," Perkataan itu membuat Naruto bingung.

"Apa yang kau sesali?"

"Masa laluku."

Naruto merasa dirinya membatu setelah Naruto dewasa mengatakan itu. Ia ingin bertanya lagi, entah kenapa mulutnya tidak mau terbuka.

Naruto dewasa melirik Naruto sebentar. "Aku menyesal, kenapa aku pergi dari rumah? Kenapa aku menjadi penjahat? Kenapa aku mengabaikan ibu saat ia menemukanku?" ucapnya lalu mengalihkan matanya ke depan.

"Kenapa waktu itu aku berbohong pada ayah?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto merasa dadanya seperti ditusuk pisau.

"Seandainya saja aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk tidak bermain gitar sampai saat ini."

"Mungkin saja aku menjadi musisi, bukan penjahat."

"Sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu," gumam Naruto. Ia menatap gitar hitam yang ia pegang dengan tatapan kesedihan. Penyesalannya itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Dan mungkin saja aku akan menikah di umur duapuluh lima tahun."

Mendengar ucapan terakhirnya, Naruto menatap Naruto dewasa dengan bingung. Apa maksudnya menikah di umur duapuluh lima?

"Ya, aku sudah tau kau akan bingung," ucap Naruto dewasa sambil tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

"Kau tau? Sejahat apa pun penjahat itu, pasti ia pernah jatuh cinta," ucapnya lagi, senyumnya kini melebar.

"Saat berumur duapuluh tiga tahun, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Tidak perlu kuberitahu namanya. Dia sangat manis dan baik hati," kata Naruto dewasa mulai bercerita.

"Pertama kali kita bertemu adalah saat aku mencuri di rumahnya. Tapi ia mengatakan kalau aku pernah mengacuhkannya dulu sekali," Tiba-tiba Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Dia sangat kaya! Waktu mencuri, aku tertangkap basah olehnya. Tapi, ia tidak melaporkanku. Dia malah memberiku makanan dan sedikit uang sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Aku tidak akan melupakan senyumnya saat itu!" lanjut Naruto dewasa sambil tersenyum malu.

"Semenjak itu, kami jadi sering bertemu. Pelan-pelan, aku membuatnya menyukaiku. Setelah tiga bulan, akhirnya kami menjalin hubungan," Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar cerita dari sosok masa depannya.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Semenjak bertemu dengannya, aku tidak melakukan kejahatan lagi. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya. Dirimu ini mencari pekerjaan. Selama dua tahun aku bekerja keras. Aku ingin melamarnya!" ucap Naruto dewasa bersemangat.

"Sulit di percaya," Naruto menggeleng pelan mendengar cerita Naruto dewasa.

Naruto dewasa tertawa pelan. "Bekerja itu sangat sulit. Menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan kejahatan juga sulit. Intinya, aku sangat bekerja keras fisik mau pun batin," ucapnya lagi.

Tawanya perlahan berhenti. Raut wajahn ya menjadi sedih. Suasana menjadi tidak enak. Naruto menatap Naruto dewasa dengan tatapan bingung.

"Saat aku sudah dapat cukup uang, aku memberanikan diri untuk melamarnya. Namun aku memang tidak tau malu. Keluarganya menolakku mentah-mentah," katanya lagi dengan nada sedih.

"Itu semua karena masa laluku sebagai penjahat. Mereka tau itu."

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Dadanya sesak. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Setelah itu, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku putus asa. Aku menghabiskan uang yang sudah kukumpulkan. Aku melakukan kejahatan lagi. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih mencintainya," Naruto dewasa mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini salah kita bersama," balas Naruto dewasa, menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"Naruto, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan kedua kita." Mendengar itu, Naruto memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hei, nak. Dengarkan perkataanku," ucap Naruto dewasa menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Saat kau kembali ke masamu nanti, berubahlah! Tinggalkan kehidupan jahat kita. Lupakan kesalahan yang pernah kita perbuat. Tetaplah bermain musik," dengan mantap Naruto dewasa mengatakan itu semua.

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, seperti ada harapan muncul dalam dirinya.

"Berjanjilah," ucap Naruto dewasa sambil tersenyum lembut.

Entah kenapa, kepala Naruto seperti mengangguk otomatis. Perlahan, ia membalas senyum Naruto dewasa.

Naruto dewasa kembali menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. "Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar kau dapat kembali?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangkat gitar hitam yang ia pegang. "Mungkin memainkannya lagi," jawabnya dengan enteng.

"Kalau begitu ma–"

 _Ting... Tong..._

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, pintu rumah Naruto dewasa berbunyi.

"Sejak kapan kau memasang bel?"

"Sejak aku punya banyak uang," Naruto dewasa pun berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Naruto dewasa mengintip siapa yang datang dari lubang kecil di pintunya. Setelah melihat siapa yang datang, ia menyuruh Naruto untuk bersembunyi di kamarnya.

"Pergilah ke kamarku. Mainkan gitarmu agar kau dapat kembali!"

"Kenapa? Siapa yang datang? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Polisi. Mereka mencariku. Mereka mendapatkanku!"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa polisi berhasil menemukan dirinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan ditangkap!"

"Itu sudah menjadi resiko kita, bukan?"

"Tapi kita bisa kabur!"

"Aku tidak ingin lari lagi," Naruto dewasa mendekati Naruto. "Kau satu-satunya harapanku. Berubahlah, maka ini semua tidak akan terjadi."

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Ia memandang gitar hitam yang membawanya kembali. Tulisan ' _Future_ ' yang ada di gitar pun berganti menjadi ' _Past_ '.

 _Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong..._

Naruto dewasa semakin panik. "Pergilah, Naruto!" Naruto pun mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar membawa gitarnya.

Sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke kamar. Naruto dewasa mengatakan pesan terakhirnya.

"Kalau ada perempuan yang meminta izin untuk duduk di sampingmu, jangan kau acuhkan. Kau akan menyesal!"

Naruto ingin tertawa keras mendengarnya, namun ia harus buru-buru. Dan ia pun masuk kedalam kamar, menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Ia mulai memainkan gitar itu dengan panik. Ia takut kalau dirinya ikut ditangkap. Namun, gitar itu tak kunjung membawanya kembali ke masanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" ucapnya dengan kesal. Ia ingin sekali membanting gitar itu kalau saja gitar itu tidak bisa membawanya kembali.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam. "Apa aku harus memainkannya dengan segenap hati?" tanyanya sambil memandang gitar hitam itu.

Dan Naruto pun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia merilekskan badannya. Ia mulai bermain gitar dengan segenap hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

" _I went skydiving. I went Rocky Mountain climbing. I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fumanchu_ ," menyanyikannya dengan pelan namun dengan segenap hati.

" _And I loved deeper, and I spoke sweeter, and I gave forgiveness, I'd been denying_."

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya putih memenuhi mata birunya. Kemudian cahaya itu mulai lenyap.

"Naruto!"

Ia merasa namanya dipanggil. Seperti suara ibunya. Namun cahaya itu menghalangi pandangannya.

"Naruto sadarlah!"

Cahaya itu sudah lenyap. Mata biru Naruto terbuka lebar begitu melihat ibunya yang sedang memandangnya dengan panik.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Ibunya menghela napas lega. Ia pun duduk di sofa samping Naruto.

Kini Naruto sedang terbaring di sofa panjangnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali.

"Ibu sangat khawatir. Begitu datang menemukanmu, ibu melihat dirimu tak sadarkan diri. Kupikir kau tidur, tapi sudah dua hari kau tak bangun. Maaf tidak memindahkanmu ke kamar. Kamarmu sangat kotor. Untung kau bangun!" Ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina, sangat senang.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Ia memandang ibunya dengan tatapan kaget. Tidak bangun dua hari?

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Maafkan aku, Ibu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayah," Naruto seperti ingin menangis.

"Maaf karena aku berbohong. Waktu itu aku meminta ayah menjemputku di sekolah. Padahal aku sedang latihan band di rumah temanku. Aku berbohong karena ayah tidak suka teman bandku. Dan yang terjadi... _hiks_... ayah kecelakaan saat menjemputku!" Naruto tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku karena pergi dari rumah. Aku ingin melupakan kejadian itu. Aku tidak bermain gitar lagi. Namun lagu yang ayah ajarkan dulu masih berputar di otakku. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku sungguh menyesal. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku ibu," Air matanya semakin banyak mengalir.

Kushina ikut menangis mendengar perkataan anaknya. "Ibu senang kau mengakui semuanya. Ibu senang kau meminta maaf. Ibu senang kau tidak mengacuhkan ibu lagi, Naruto!" Dan Kushina mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mereka menangis bersama.

"Ibu memaafkanmu, nak!"

 **= Black Guitar =**

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto berdiri dengan percaya diri dihadapan tiga orang lelaki dan satu perempuan yang lebih tua darinya. Ia mendaftarkan diri pada sekolah musik. Sekolah impiannya.

"Uzumaki- _san_ , apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya seorang lelaki bermasker putih dengan rambut abu-abunya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menyanyikan lagu favoritku, yang ayah ajarkan, _Live Like You were Dying_ ," ucapnya mantap sambil mengangkat gitar putihnya.

Perempuan berambut ikal hitam dengan mata merah pun bertepuk tangan. "Itu juga lagu favoritku. Aku penasaran dengan aksimu!" ucapnya membuat Naruto bersemangat.

"Tentu akan membuat kalian berkesan!" Lalu Naruto tertawa.

Naruto telah berubah. Ia kembali pada ibunya. Ia memulai hidup barunya, menjadi lebih baik. Ia melanjutkan keinginannya, menjadi seorang musisi. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah musik.

Dan gitar hitam itu tidak menghilang. Ia menemani Naruto. Namun, tulisan di gitar itu sudah hilang entah kenapa dan warna gitar itu berubah menjadi putih. Gitar itu benar-benar bermakna baginya.

' _Terima kasih, gitar hitam.'_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Author's Note:

ALOHA, MINNA-SAAAAAAN! /tebar bunga/

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini. Maaf kalau kalian menemukan banyak typo. Dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang jelas. Maafkan akuuuu! /bungkuk sembilan puluh derajat/

Ohya, aku agak bingung menuliskan perbedaan dialog kedua Naruto dengan masa yang berbeda. Jadi aku membedakannya dengan Naruto dan Naruto dewasa.

Maaf kalau _suram_ nya gak terlalu berasa. Aku tak kuasa membuat yang suram-suram banget, huhu. /nangis di pojokan/

Terima kasih Kak **Qunny Victoria** untuk _#RandomChallenge_ yang sangat menantang. Aku benar-benar merasa tertantang menulis fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca!

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _OMAKE_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan murid baru akan di mulai," gumam Naruto sambil melirik jam tangannya. Ia sedang duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di taman sekolah.

Naruto diterima di Konoha Music School. Berkat penampilannya yang sukses membuat keempat guru itu terpesona, ia dapat belajar di sekolah ini. Ia sangat bangga akan dirinya.

"Ano, permisi," Naruto mendengar suara perempuan membawa biola, berdiri di depannya. Tapi ia mengacuhkannya. Naruto sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Ano," ucap perempuan itu lagi, namun Naruto tetap diam.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia teringat dengan pesan terakhir dirinya di masa depan. Naruto pun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat perempuan itu.

"Bolehkah?"

Naruto diam seribu bahasa. Ia memandang perempuan yang ada di depannya dengan wajah kaget. Wanita itu tersenyum sangat manis. Mata lavendernya, surai panjang indigonya, Naruto suka itu.

' _Dari senyumnya, aku dapat merasakan kalau dialah wanita yang ia ceritakan.'_ batin Naruto.

"Ti-tidak boleh, ya?" Perempuan itu hendak pergi, namun Naruto menahannya.

Sambil tersenyum, Naruto mengatakan:

"Tentu boleh."

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Thanks For Read and Let's Review!**


End file.
